


Bracelet

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph finds Leo jealously hiding a bracelet, of all things. He's even more puzzled when he finds out Donnie has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelet

Sometimes I forget it's a good idea to knock on my brother's doors before barging in, especially after we'd all paired off into relationships- such as today, when I caught Leo scrambling to hide something when I walked in.

"Leo, dinner's ready- What is that?"

"Nothing," he snapped just as I saw him stuffing a blue ring into a drawer. Ooh, I'd hit a nerve. I felt completely justified in dancing on it.

"What was that?" I grinned, pointing accusingly. "Ya hidin' some jewelry? What, Mikey dun think yer pretty enough?"

"Get out!" He lunged at me, I charged forward and we met with an angry _SMACK_ in the middle of his room and worked up a good appetite with a pre-dinner brawl.

\----

A few weeks later I had all but forgotten that particular fight when I was abruptly reminded- oddly enough, by Donnie. That night we were too lazy and horny to make it upstairs, so we were rolling around in the shifty lab bed. He had just gotten me pinned under him- I was more than happy to let him 'win' and he knew it, the smug bastard- when he bit my neck and asked if I wanted to try something a little different. Considering every one of his ideas had led to mind-blowing orgasms, I agreed immediately.

When he held up a small rubber bracelet, I thought back to what Leo had so desperately hidden. Now I was pretty confused.

"You too?" I tilted my head, looking the thing over. "What's with the bracelets alla sudden?"

"Bracelets?" Donnie paused, frowning. "What do you mean, 'you too'?"

"Leo's got one like that, he was terrified I'd seen it. Socked me in the jaw." I started when he barked a laugh. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is, this isn't a bracelet," Donnie replied in that low, husky tone that made my tail curl. "It's a cock ring."

"A wha'?"

"A cock ring."

"Don, what've I told ya 'bout repeatin' yerself? It dun help and gets me mad."

"But I like you angry," Donnie giggled. I growled and flipped him onto his back, smothering him in kisses until he gave up. "Okay! Alright, it's a rather simplistic concept. The name is demonstrative."

In spite of my curiosity, I momentarily ignored it in favor of nibbling on his neck. "Ya know what usin' them long words does ta me."

"Yes," he gasped. "Th- The ring fits snugly around the base of the penis. The extra pressure encourages a thicker circumference and the erection to last longer due to the trapped blood flow."

I stared down at him and he waited patiently while I digested that information. The conclusion, of course, was obvious.

"So Leo needs help keepin' it up," I declared triumphantly. Donnie shook his head hastily, gripping my arms.

"No! I mean- I suppose not. It also lengthens and increases the strength of the orgasm. That's probably-,"

"He's got that _limp dick_ syndrome!"

Donnie bit his lip for about two seconds before we both broke into hysterical laughter.


End file.
